Józef Robotnik
Józef Robotnik, Józef z Nazaretu, Józef Sprawiedliwy – Małżonek Marii z Nazaretu, tradycyjnie nazywany jej Oblubieńcem, opiekun Świętej Rodziny, święty Kościoła powszechnego, uznany za patrona chrześcijańskich małżeństw, rodzin oraz ludzi pracy i dobrej śmierci, częstokroć porównywany do Abrahama. Życiorys Głównymi źródłami wiedzy o świętym Józefie są Ewangelie, ale mówią o nim także niektóre apokryfy, np. Protoewangelia Jakuba, Ewangelia Tomasza, Historia Józefa Cieśli. Ewangelie Mateusza i Łukasza podają dwa różne rodowody Józefa; według obu Józef wywodził się z rodu króla Dawida z pokolenia Judy. Według tradycji katolickiej Mateusz (rozdz. 1) podaje rodowód św. Józefa, a Łukasz (rozdz. 3) rodowód Maryi. Według apokryfów przed małżeństwem z Marią Józef poślubił Salomę (lub Eschę), z którą miał doczekać się synów Jakuba i Judę Tadeusza (apokryf Opowiadanie o Józefie cieśli wymienia jeszcze Szymona i Józefa/Justusa) oraz 2 córki: Lizję i Lidię. Owdowiawszy, Józef poślubił Marię. Zgodnie z proroctwem arcykapłan ogłosił, że wszyscy nieżonaci mężczyźni z domu i z rodu Dawida, odpowiedni do małżeństwa, mają złożyć swoje różdżki na ołtarzu. Czyja zaś różdżka po złożeniu zakwitnie, a na końcu jej ukaże się Duch Pański w postaci gołębicy, temu Dziewica powinna być powierzona i przez tego poślubiona. Po zaślubinach Matki (Jezusa), Marii, z Józefem, wpierw nim zamieszkali razem, znalazła się brzemienną za sprawą Ducha Świętego (Mt 1:18). Józef chciał potajemnie oddalić Marię, przez co ocalić ją przed ukamienowaniem (taka kara groziła w Izraelu za domniemane cudzołóstwo), ponieważ wiedział, że nie jest ojcem dziecka, jednak we śnie otrzymał nakaz, aby przyjąć ją do siebie. Nadał mającemu się narodzić chłopcu imię Jezus. Według żydowskiego prawa ojciec dziecka mógł nadać mu imię – czynność ta była uznaniem dziecka za swoje. To Bóg nadał imię Jezusowi, ale przed ludźmi uczynił to Józef i był on uważany za ziemskiego ojca Jezusa (czyż nie jest On synem cieśli? Mt 13,55). Józef przyjął Marię do swego domu w Nazarecie. Biblia nie podaje wieku Józefa, ani Marii w dniu ich zaślubin. Według objawień prywatnych, jakich doznała María z Ágredy opisanych w książce Mistyczne miasto Boże, Józef poślubiając Marię miał 33 lata, a ona 14. Inne źródła, m.in. Apokryfy Nowego Testamentu, podają „podeszły wiek” Józefa (ok. 80 lat). Zanim jeszcze urodził się Jezus, ukazało się zarządzenie cesarza Augusta o spisie ludności. Każdy mieszkaniec spisywany był w miejscu swego urodzenia, więc Józef udał się z rodziną w podróż do judzkiego Betlejem, skąd pochodził (Łk 2, 1nn). Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Maria urodziła Jezusa i położyła w żłobie, nie było bowiem dla nich miejsca w gospodzie. Św. Józef był świadkiem pokłonu pasterzy nowo narodzonemu dziecięciu. Po ośmiu dniach obrzezano dziecię, a potem zaniesiono do Jerozolimy, by przedstawić je Panu i złożyć ofiarę wykupującą. Złożyli ofiarę ubogich – parę synogarlic lub dwa gołębie, co by wskazywało, że nie byli zamożni. Mateusz (Mt 2,nn) zrelacjonował pokłon mędrców ze Wschodu w Betlejem. Nie wiadomo, ile lat miał wówczas Jezus. Józef we śnie otrzymał nakaz natychmiastowego udania się do Egiptu, by ochronić życie Jezusa. Powrócili dopiero po ponownym śnie Józefa, który dowiedział się, że Herod nie żyje. Osiedli w Nazarecie w Galilei. Łukasz wspomniał jeszcze Józefa, gdy dwunastoletni Jezus odłączył się od rodziców i został po trzech dniach poszukiwań odnaleziony w świątyni (Łk 2,42). Później ewangelie o nim milczą. Kategoria:Rodzina Chrystusa